


But Divide By Zero And, Oh Boy

by SprungSick



Series: Applying Zero [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All my other WIPs looking at this like, Alternate Universe - Fusion, But like non-con as in pushing a conversation when the other party has shut it down, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Materializing weapons is cool don't @ me, Mentioned Abusive Relationships, Mostly just me filling in holes and giving myself Tommy and Dream interaction shut up-, Not Beta Read, Tommy and Dream are close fite me, Tommy and Tubbo will always be the best, We do NOT stan non consent in this household ever, fusion au, slight miscommunications, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprungSick/pseuds/SprungSick
Summary: No one mentioned it. Tommy was fine with that. He had always been very good at ignoring stuff that might blow up in his face.So of course, he got a bit blindsided when Dream cornered him with a proposition.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Please kindly screw off if you think that's okay, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Applying Zero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009803
Comments: 52
Kudos: 661





	But Divide By Zero And, Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Zero Plus One Doesn't Equal Twenty" and it references a lot of stuff from that late-night piece of rip- 
> 
> TW/CW: Swearing, Slight Non-Con, Mentioned Loss Of Control 
> 
> Hehe not me getting possessed and ignoring the other stuff I want to do-

After Tommy woke up and Tubbo hurriedly filled him in, he thought that had been the end of it. Truly. No one talked about his fusion fiasco - some even went so far as to herd away anyone who dared to mention the citing incident. Life continued. Tommy still doesn’t fuse. 

He used this as his reason as to why he was so off-guard. 

Stood in front of him - arms crossed and feet shifting impatiently - Dream waited for his answer. 

“What?” He replied, hoping that he had somehow misheard. 

Because really, how else was he supposed to reply to the fucking phrase ‘fuse with me’? 

And he had been having such a good day, others only staring at him a little when he walked through town. He got all his tasks done, talked a bit with the people on farming duty, found a spare gold nugget in the road - fuck, he even managed to get some materials for the wall’s reconstruction. 

Then, the sun set and Tommy decided taking a stroll in the woods was a good idea. Then, he found an inconspicuous Dream heading towards the direction of his shack. Then, Dream spotted him and roped him into the most jarring conversation he had ever heard. 

There hadn’t even been a preamble. 

In the present, Dream adjusted his green cowl with surprisingly awkward hands. His ever-present face mask stared holes into his soul. 

“I mean-” Dream coughed before shifting his weight. “You can say no if you want. I just think you should know that that opportunity is open.” 

In the winking light of distant torches, Tommy snorted. “Big D, you have got to have some kind of lead-in for this kind of shit. Who the fuck just says ‘fuse with me’ like-” 

“I know! I know,” Dream interrupted. He looked rather frantic for the person who initiated the conversation. “I don’t know, it’s just a weird thing to ease into. Like ‘hey, how’s the weather’ doesn’t really go with ‘do you want to literally combine into one’ you know?” 

He did know. He also would rather not have this conversation at all. 

“Thanks for the offer man.” 

“I mean of course, but-” 

“Yeah, no thanks,” he said chipperly, and promptly began to speed walk home. 

Obviously, that didn’t work. Dream quickly reappeared in front of him. 

Tommy took a step back, sizing Dream up. Beneath his cowl he had no armor, just a thick black undershirt and brown adventuring pants. Even his holsters were devoid of their weapons. 

“Okay, okay, I kind of deserved that.” 

He snorted, watching Dream raise his arms in surrender. “You think?” 

“Look, I just think we should fuse.” 

“And I think we shouldn’t. A fusion goes both ways, man.” 

Dream flinched before immediately springing back. If anything, he looked more determined to achieve his goal. For the first time that day, Tommy felt dread. 

“I don’t understand why not. What’s stopping you?” 

Dream took a step forward. Tommy took a step back. The path suddenly seemed a bit too narrow, a bit too crowded. 

“If it’s because if you’re worried about power, then don’t be,” He continued, not bothering to let Tommy answer. “Not to toot my own horn, but we all know that I’m one of the most powerful fusers in this town. If anything, I’m probably your safest bet.” 

“What do you mean?” Tommy choked out. In the corners of his eyes, the trees closed in. 

Dream halted, a sudden pridefulness overtaking him. “We all saw your and Tubbo’s fusion, and we’ve seen Tubbo fuse many times. No offense to Tubbo, but he isn’t a very showy fuser. So, subtract the known variable and bam, we have a thirty-foot powerhouse that can snap a bitch in a second.” 

“That’s because you judge Tubbo on flawed criteria,” he bit back, both to protect his friend and have something to fight against. “And what the fuck are you getting at?” 

“Well,” Dream shrugged. “That much raw power has to be insanely volatile and taxing on the other person. God knows mine is, and I’m pretty reasonable all things considered. To fuse, you need someone that can handle all of that. I can.” 

“Maybe.” 

Dream huffed, slightly exasperated as he kept moving closer. “Maybe? Come on man, have some faith in me. Fusing right now is really just a precaution. Then, we won’t have to hash out the details in the middle of a battle.” 

Despite all reasoning, he felt trapped. He could run, but then he would be the prey of a hunt. He could hide, but then he would be found and destroyed. He could fight, but then he would be beaten into the ground. 

Instinctively, white matter pooled into his hand. Dream immediately took several steps back, hands raised and panicked. 

“Shit shit shit shit- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push so far-” 

Tommy dispelled his javelin and exhaled slowly. When he felt less threatened, he opened his eyes. 

Now several yards away, Dream looked incredibly guilty and unsure. He kept his arms spread open. Tommy sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and sat on a sharp incline. A heavy silence cloaked them both.

“It’s fine, D Money. You just freaked me out a little bit. You can sit down if you want.” 

Dream hesitantly approached where he was positioned off the road. When Tommy didn’t bite him, he sat down a respectable distance away. 

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have pushed,” Dream said apologetically. Tommy didn’t reply, choosing to lean back and inspect the dirt path. It glittered in the dark. 

“I don’t know, I guess I got really caught up on what could have happened. Like, a javelin and an axe- it would have been pretty cool to see the result.” 

“It would have been a slightly larger axe,” Tommy retorted, not putting much thought into the words. 

Dream turned to him, the dumb smiley face carved into his mask somehow conveying his confusion. “What do you mean?” 

He picked at the grass, slightly tired. “Well, I normally just make people’s weapons bigger when I fuse.” 

For a moment, all they did was soak in the fresh air and each other. It was comfortable. Natural, even. 

Dream snorted. “That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.” 

“Hey! You’re the one that saw Tubbo and I’s fusion!” 

“Well yeah, but-” Dream paused, searching for the right word. “You influenced his arrows, right? They were more like long javelin sticks than arrows, so I thought that was you.” 

Tommy hummed. “Maybe.” 

“What do you mean maybe? You were the one fused!”  
He laughed, ease falling on him. “That I was.”

Dream sighed in exasperation, but he refused to elaborate. He felt nostalgic for these quiet moments, where he could exist with his friend and not have to worry about the latest town drama. In hindsight, he regretted letting him and Dream go so long without one-on-one bonding time; of course, they still talked, but their schedules just no longer aligned well enough for them to naturally be together. He missed it. 

“I’m sorry,” Dream repeated quietly, the words laced with guilt. 

“Don’t worry about it, I get it.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t excuse it.” 

“Dream,” Tommy cut him off with a laugh, “It’s fine. I get it. Now shut the fuck up and enjoy the moment.” 

Soon, only the forest spoke. Tommy vaguely realized that he was smiling. 

He glanced to his side, noticing that Dream was looking down in contemplation. “What’s up?” 

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” 

“Are you still thinking about fusion shit?” 

Dream abashedly nodded his head. The movement had been so quick he barely registered it. 

Tommy blew out a breath, bringing his hands behind his head and stretching. “You can ask, you know. I just retain my right to not answer.” 

“Of course! You can always say no, always.” 

Tommy smiled, fondness hitting him in waves. Damn, he was feeling pretty fuzzy for someone currently consenting to being interrogated. 

He watched as the other fidgeted, fake eyes not meeting his. “I don’t know, I just don’t understand why you didn’t take the lead. I always thought your fusions would end in a shit ton of screaming.”

“That would’ve happened if I, you know, could,” He objected. “We would’ve been the sassiest motherfucker the world had ever seen.” 

“Wait, what? What do you mean ‘if I could’?” 

He hesitated for a second. The words felt alien in his mouth, uncertain from their lack of use. Irrationally, distrust swelled inside of him - anyone could turn on him and hurt him, even Dream. For his protection, he shouldn’t say anything. 

Memories rose in protest. Of Dream, wheezing so hard he choked and sending them both falling backward. Of Dream, arm wrapped around his shoulders while he desperately tried to come back to himself. Of Dream, crouched behind a parapet and death on his shoulders. 

He could trust Dream. And besides, he could always just run to distant lands and don a new identity. 

Maybe he would wear a mask. Wouldn’t that be fucking rich. 

In the present, he chose to put his faith into Dream and pray. 

“Well like, I don’t really control my fusions,” he admitted. It felt nice, letting that piece of him go. Maybe he should do it more often. “I don’t have any influence or anything. I’m kind of just there.” 

He turned to Dream fully, prepared to continue this sappy confession session they were having. He froze. 

All the light amiability in the air had disappeared. 

“Tommy,” Dream said slowly, his voice controlled and low. “You should be able to control your fusion. The two people should always be equal.” 

He brought his hands up, a backtrack on his lips. They were teetering right on the edge of a huge miscommunication-  
Dream licked his lips, shoulders tense as if what he was about to say hurt him immensely. “Tommy. Did- did Tubbo tell you that? That you don’t have any control?” 

“Shit, hold on!” 

He dutifully paused, but his stance and clenched hands screamed barely contained rage. White particles swirled around his fist, instinctually taking the form of an axe he had seen ravage many. He had to clear the air very, very quickly. 

“Okay, I know that that sounds very bad. Like really, really bad. Just trust me when I say that Tubbo didn’t convince me to think anything. He isn’t manipulating me, I promise.” 

“Tommy,” Dream said weakly. “You have to understand why I don’t believe you on that.” 

Tommy nodded vigorously, eager to set the record straight. “Yes, I get that. I know that that’s pretty much always the case when someone says shit like I just did. But I swear, it’s genuinely just another thing about me that’s all nice and fucked when it comes to fusion.” 

Finally, Dream untensed slightly. He nodded as if to ask Tommy to continue. 

“It even happened with other people,” Tommy elaborated. “Well, one person. She was really sweet about it actually, even though we could only fuse for like a second. Anyways, what I mean to say is that it’s not just Tubbo. It’s me. Isolate the variable and all, yeah?” 

“That is what I said,” Dream snarked, mostly under his breath. 

“But yeah, I just naturally don’t have any control over the fusion. I’m kind of like-” he snapped his fingers, searching for the term- “like a battery or some shit. I’m there and I give my power, but that’s about it.” 

Dream 'ah'ed in realization, suddenly became aware of his position, and hurriedly shuffled even farther away. Now, even if he lunged, he wouldn’t be able to touch him. The gesture was appreciated. 

“That’s,” Dream started, “That’s…” 

“It is what it is,” Tommy finished. He felt oddly resigned. He couldn’t do anything about it, he just was what he was. All he could do was avoid fusing and leaving himself that vulnerable. 

Ha. He fucked that up, didn’t he? 

“Can you do anything?” Dream whispered, slightly horrified. 

He hummed lightly. “I can control how much power I lend,” he mused. “But that’s about it. I just kind of hear what they hear and sit in this dark space until they unfuse. Kind of creepy. Not pog.” 

They both went quiet, one out of shock and the other out of a lack of needing to continue. The entire situation was beginning to feel amusing. Hilarious, almost. 

“I won’t fuse with you,” Dream vowed, determined. “Jesus fuck- I won’t let anyone else fuse with you either. If anyone tries to pressure you just give me a call. I’ll be there in an instant, I promise.” 

With a hum and a grin, Tommy nodded. It was only to appease him, calm his friend’s nerves. He knew that if someone had enough intent behind their touch, he likely would have no choice. 

But that was a morbid thought. It would be better to just ignore it. 

He yawned. 

“Shit, it’s really late.” 

Tommy snorted, pushing himself up and onto the path. “Dumbass, it was night when we started.” 

Dream fell silent, an awkward pause stretching between them. He quickly broke it with a clap, drawing more energy to himself to keep the mood from falling. 

“All right D Bag! I’m going to head back home and sleep until noon. Want to come with?” 

He watched as Dream shook himself and came to his side. “Yeah, sure. Don’t want you mauled to death because you weren’t looking where you were going.” 

“I take so much offense to that. I am a Big Man, through and through-” 

“You’re a child.” 

Warmth radiated from his grin. Together, the two walked back to civilization, guided by the stars and dim torchlight. 

*** 

“You don’t have to accept right now, but we might be able to figure out how to get you some control in your fusions. It would take a lot of practice and it isn’t a guarantee, but the offer is out there.” 

“I appreciate it, but I don’t think it works like that. It’s probably some genetic bullshit.” 

“I get that. Still, if you want to try, I can get some of the better fusers to help out. Totally your call though. No pressure.” 

“Thanks. I might- I might take you up on that offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dream and Tommy are fun together, shut up 
> 
> Listen let's just all vibe a bit to funny man and other funny man who wheezes. Like I get that the SMP politic/warfare stuff is all super interesting but maybe I just want them all to have fun together? Ever thought of that??? 
> 
> Obviously I still live for the Drama that is Hamilton SMP but like also I just want them to be happy and cooperative because they have such fun natural dynamics-


End file.
